


come and play

by MsNoir



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNoir/pseuds/MsNoir
Summary: “I’m equally surprised, because I am very sexy,” Mita answered, nodding. That was no secret, and she knew it. It still wasn’t easy to talk about her getting rejected, that didn’t happen often. “I tried, but he didn’t want to.”“Wait. What?” Sigrit looked still quite confused.”But you are… you! You’re beautiful, and talented, how could he not want you? Even I’d say yes!”or, Mita is in fact very sexy. And Sigrit can appreciate it better than Lars.
Relationships: Sigrit Ericksdóttir/Mita Xenakis, mentions of Sigrit Ericksdóttir/Lars Erickssong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	come and play

Mita had this all planned out. She’d go there and convince Sigrit that her and Lars were meant to be together, and she’d explain that she had not slept with the guy. Pretty straightforward if you asked her. Go in, explain herself, get out.  
Why? Well, she actually liked Sigrit, and Alexander swore she was all about her Icelandic partner. And Lars has refused her, so she was pretty sure the guy felt it too. Or something.

* * *

Sigrit didn’t look at all happy to see her, and her sweater didn’t look happy either. Well, here it went. She started to explain herself.  
“If I had someone like that in my life, I don’t think I’d let a night of... nothing come between us,” she said to Sigrit’s surprised face. Okay, that was out.  
“Nothing?”  
“I’m equally surprised, because I am very sexy,” Mita answered, nodding. That was no secret, and she knew it. It still wasn’t easy to talk about her getting rejected, that didn’t happen often. “I tried, but he didn’t want to.”  
“Wait. What?” Sigrit looked still quite confused.”But you are… you! You’re beautiful, and talented, how could he not want you? Even I’d say yes!”  
Mita cocked her head, interested, “Please, tell me more.” This was quite unexpected, she hadn’t considered this but maybe there was more to Sigrit than a beautiful voice, awesome hair and questionable wardrobe choices.  
“Well- what-,” Sigrit stammered, flustered. “You’re obviously sexy! I’ve seen your number and song, it is great, and you looked so hot last night, and this morning- nobody should look like that when they just wake up!” she finally said.  
“Thank you, and you are quite sexy yourself.” Mita let her eyes wonder down to take in Sigrit’s body. That wasn’t a lie. She remembered her friend. “So, you’d tell me yes but you told Alexander ‘no’?”  
“Well, I’ve seen both of your performances, I seriously doubt Alexander was interested in me in the way you could be,” she said, arching her eyebrows.  
Hm, Sigrit was right. Mita’s choreographer certainly had had no qualms in playing up the “women-who-loves-women” part of her personality.  
“Fair enough. So, how serious were you about saying yes? If I offered…” the Greek woman asked, getting closer to the other one, and letting her gaze drop down to her lips.  
“I-I… I mean, yes? Yes!”  
Mita got even closer, her arms at either side of Sigrit’s and close the gap between them. Their lips met softly, her eyes falling shut. Sigrit certainly hadn’t been idle while waiting for Lars to come around, the woman could kiss and Mita was not one to throw that compliment around.  
They pulled apart, dark eyes meeting blue ones. Was the other woman having second thoughts?  
Sigrit’s hands came to grab the back of her neck and pull her flush against her. Okay, no second thoughts.  
They kissed again, softly at first. Slowly, Mita’s lips fell open and she felt Sigrit’s doing the same. Their tongues met and someone moaned, she was too caught up to say if it was her or the blonde. Sigrit’s hands were grasping her hair and Mita’s hands were holding herself upright so as not to crush the other woman.  
They pulled apart and Sigrit pushed her away with darkened eyes. She sat down on her ankles. Well, maybe she was regretting this after all. Was she supposed to leave? Wait, no, Sigrit moved her knitting supplies to the floor next to her bed and pulled Mita closer by her robe, working on opening it up while she pressed kisses to the other woman’s jaw.  
“Are you sure?” Mita asked, just in case, as she aided her removing her robe.  
“As sure as I am that elves-” That was pretty definitive, and Sigrit couldn’t take her eyes off her lingerie now that it was revealed.  
“Well, are you doing anything about it? Or are you just staying there, drooling?”  
Sigrit didn’t stutter again, she dove to catch her lips again, almost making them fall from the tiny bed.  
Mita helped her get rid of the clothes she was wearing in between hot kisses. Sigrit deserved better if that oaf couldn’t see what was in front of him, because it was a damn good sight. Her quirky underwear was 100% Sigrit and she found herself sighing as she rocked her hips against the blonde’s.  
“Oh!” she heard, and she took it as a sign of a job well done, as she trailed down the other woman’s body. She palmed Sigrit’s breasts and pressed open mouthed kisses to her collarbone and neck as she opened the clasp of her bra, and then she dove down to take one peak in her mouth, in between Sigrit’s soft moans. 

* * *

It turned out she wouldn’t have to leave Eurovision unsatisfied, because Sigrit was as enthusiastic at sex as at anything else, it seemed. And just as with singing, she was damn good at it.


End file.
